One Accident Could Reveal So Much More
by CrazyFanMc
Summary: Beca was in a accident see what happens when Stacie got a call from the hospital about Beca.


A/N: Hey guys I know you guys hate me right now I get it but if you guys one a lengthy apology than please message me, but for now this is the shorten version I had writers block, school work, bullies, exam stressed and self esteem problems a lot I know sorry for the wait but if you guys want me to continue the other two fanfiction I have in my page feel free to tell me.

Third POV:  
Beca was on her way back to the bellas house for the annual movie night, after finishing her job as a intern at Residual Heat, she was just driving when she was pulled into a memory she had tried so hard to buried deep into the depts. of her mind

~~~Flashback~~~

23rd September

Beca was in the classroom sitting with her best friend Stacie Conrad and the other cheerleaders when she heard the intercom spark to life calling her to go to the office she looked at her friends to see if she had done anything wrong that day but came out negative but nevertheless she stood up and dragged Stacie with her to the office, that day was Beca's birthday and she was so excited to go home and celebrate with her mother and Stacie, they reach the office when inside but instead of the normal cheery atmospheres it was almost as if someone had die and when she and Stacie sat down on the chair that day officially was the worst day ever she Beca Mitchell was finally broken she tuned out the principal giving her his regrets, when both of them stood up to leave Beca was like in a zombie state she didn't hear what Stacie said and didn't bother with it. When they got up to class she vaguely remembers Stacie telling the squad what happen and that practice was canceled that day.

~~~Flashback End~~~

Beca was brought back to reality when she tried to dodge out of a truck driver who was obviously drunk but she was just a second too late and the truck when banging into her, she vaguely remembers the sound of

sirens and people shouting before she was suck into a world of total darkness…

~~~back at bellas house~~~

Stacie was back at the bellas house preparing all the things needed for the movie night with the other bella girls, when her phone rang she picked up her phone and saw a unknown number she than greeted the other person on the line "Hello whose this?" "umm….is this Anastasia H Conrad?" with those words Stacie stood stock still and her face was as white as a sheet the other girls looked at Stacie asking her to respond to the person on the line "Yes, this is her who am I speaking to?" "I'm calling you, regarding to a person name Rebecca D Mitchell, do you know her? You were listed as her emergency contact number" as if it was possible Stacie's face turned even whiter than before, she suddenly remember that the both of them had listed each other as the other contact number if anything goes wrong "Yes, I know her she's my friend may I know what had happen to her?" "Miss Mitchell was admitted to the hospital due to a car accident that had happen to her" as soon as those words were out of the nurses mouth Stacie snapped into action telling her that she will be right there.

The other bellas looked at Stacie bewildered as she rushes around the house gathering her stuff shouting to the girls "ladies pick up your butt, there has been an emergency!" the other bellas looked at each other confusion written all over their face. Who was the person Stacie was talking to and what had happen.

A few minutes later the girls were all in Stacie's car watching Stacie as she drives as fast as she could without breaking the traffic rule.

~~~at the hospital~~~

All the bellas were so confused as to why they are in a hospital but followed Stacie anyway, they saw her running to the front desk saying "I'm Anastacia H Conrad, I received a call about a Rebecca D Mitchell, how is she?" all the bella stood there shock some because of the name some because of why Beca could be in the hospital, "oh right um… Rebecca" she was cut off by Stacie "Beca" "what?" the nurse replied back "Beca she likes to be called Beca" Stacie said looking at the nurse in desperation "ok umm… Beca is currently in surgery, I'm sorry but you will have to wait there at the waiting room" she said looking at Stacie apologetically, Stacie said her thanks and bid her goodbye, the rest of the bellas when with Stacie and when she sat down and looked up she could see all the bellas looking for her for an explanation "Beca was in an accident with a drunk driver apparently the drunk driver drove too fast and Beca could not move away in time" there was a thick tension in the air as Stacie than put her head into her hand, and later the tension was broken by Fat Amy "hey legs" causing Stacie to looked up with a eyebrow raised at her "how none of us knew that Stacie and Beca wasn't the full name of both of yours and what is your middle name?" Fat Amy said, Stacie was too embarrassed by her middle name so she decided to throw Beca to the wolves first "Beca's middle name is Diana" "then how about yours" Aubrey piped up because she had a few vacation day she use it to spend with the bellas, Stacie mumbled her middle name so softly Aubrey called her to repeat "my middle name is Heather, happy" she said glaring at Aubrey face tinged with a light blush, the other bellas burst out laughing but Aubrey cut in "why did your parents name you Anastasia?" she asked, Stacie looked like she didn't want to say anything but gave up when she saw that the girls weren't going to back down. "my parents wanted me to have a name benefiting of a heiress" Stacie sigh out, the others looked at each other confused until Aubrey face light up in shock realization dawned in her eyes "OMG you are the heiress to the Conrad Empire the one who has earned a billion dollars you are THE Anastasia Conrad aren't you?" Stacie looked up from her hand nodding to let Aubrey know that she is correct, the other bellas stare at Stacie in shock not knowing that the tall brunette was the daughter of the multi-millionaire Steve Conrad.

A few minutes passed and a doctor wearing a blue scrub came to Stacie and ask to talk to her alone but Stacie told the doctor that it was fine "well if you sure, Rebecca suffered a few broken bones on her wrist and leg and she also had a concussion she has a few cuts and bruises other than that a few days in the hospital and no hard work session for two months she should be fine" the doctor said to them smiling, all the bellas including Stacie breath a sigh of relief, "in fact she should be waking up in a few hours, she's in room 516" the doctor continued, the bellas rushed pass him in order to go see Beca. They rushed and saw her hooked onto a few machines seeing her like this and not he regular 'badass Mitchell' broke everyone's heart including Aubrey. "hey has anyone inform her parents?" Fat Amy said suddenly remembering Beca's parents "oh no I forgot about it, never mind I got it, I'll go and call Beca's step-mother" as she was leaving Fat Amy blurted out "what about her real mother" Stacie froze hands still on the screen of her phone, she can feel all the bellas eyes on her but she just excuse herself with a quick I'll tell you later and left to make the phone call, a few minutes later Stacie came back in much calmer than before and said "how about we start from the beginning and don't interrupt until the end" all the bellas nodded their head.

"Beca and I when way back, we met when we were 9, I just moved into our new house which was right next to Beca's house you could say she was rich, we were going to the same school as each other and met at school and realized that we stay next to each other, I'm going to tell you guys a secret Beca is a music prodigy" Stacie doesn't need to see their face to know that they are shock "she played the piano and violin when she was already a master at both of it when she was 8, she then continued to learn different instruments up till now she has learn 10 instruments not counting the specific guitar if counting it will be 15" Stacie could actually hear her team members jaw dropping "piano, violin, flute, acoustic guitar, electric guitar, bass, ukulele, classical guitar, drums, saxophones, clarinet, mandolin, oud, lute and the oboe" Stacie could tell that as she was listing the instruments Beca could play they were already in so much shock but the thing is that was just the beginning "skip right to our junior year of high school, Beca and I were in the classroom with our fellow cheerleaders" this almost all the bellas shouted "BECA WAS A CHEERLEADER!" "yes she was, she use to wear so many bright colors shirt always trying to beat in my own game but that's not the point and didn't I say no interruption" the bellas was still shock but call Stacie to continue "anyway we were talking when we heard the intercom spark at announce that Beca was to go to the office she looked at us for confirmation that she didn't do anything that day and all of us shrugged, she than pulled me towards the door and on the way to the office, when we reached there we were told that Beca's mother died with cancer apparently she didn't tell Beca in fear that she would be worried but from that day on Beca stopped being the Beca I knew she was slowly distancing herself from the squad and me but I kept to her side like glue but eventually she couldn't take it, she quit the cheerleaders and stopped being the happy and outgoing person she once was, I stood by her side as she change into a shell of her former self wearing dark colors to hide better in the shadow since Beca was the only reason I join the cheerleaders I quit as well but during the months that Beca was grieving for her mother, she…she" "what happen to her Stacie" Chloe said with tears running down her face "she became suicidal" all the bellas gasps as soon as the word came out of Stacie's mouth "me and her father brought her to see the therapist and she said that Beca was diagnose with anorexic, cutting, depression and self-hatred but that's not all she also stopped playing instruments altogether, that few months was the worst for both me and her because I skipped school to helped her to recover I was there whenever she wakes up from a nightmares but that months also made me a different person some how happier" "how can you be happy?" Chloe ask Stacie face changing to disbelief but tears stain still on her face, Stacie blushed "that well that depends on Beca if she was you to know" "we lost our virginity to each other that night" a croaky voice said out all the bellas turned to find the source and saw Beca's eyes open and smiling sheepishly, almost all the bellas shouted Beca's name but Stacie when over to give a hug but that soon ended when Fat Amy decided to cut in "wait, you lost your virginity to each other" she said eyes wide, this seem to let the other bellas soaked in what Beca just said and all of them turn to a blushing Stacie and a smug Beca "WHAT!" all of them shouted "exactly what I just say" Beca say not bothered at all.

The bellas thought nothing could have shock them more but little did they know what was about to happen, Beca turned to Stacie and said "did you told them about my past?" Stacie nodded and mumbled something else so soft the bellas could hear but Beca seems to caught it and shouted at her "YOU TOLD THEM I WAS THE HEAD CHEERLEADER, STACIE WE SAID WE WILL NEVER DISCUSSED THIS EVER AGAIN, WHAT THE HELL" Beca was going to continue her rant but a movement from Stacie hand stop her, "sorry Stacie" Beca said sheepishly Stacie looked at her with amusement shinning in her eyes "it's fine but I didn't tell them you were HEAD cheerleader I only just said cheerleader so that's your own fault" Beca look down and cursed to herself, both of them turn back to the bellas and said "surprise" weakly.

Than Fat Amy ask them "is there anything you know about us I'm pretty sure you don't know our middle but since we know yours we might as well tell you", Stacie and Beca looked at each other and started laughing, the bellas stared at them dumbfounded "will you do the honors?" Stacie said to Beca, Beca turn to them and said I know all you name middle last and first" a round of impossible came around so Beca started naming pointing Aubrey "your full name is Aubrey Raquel Posen" Aubrey looked at the short brunette in shock no one except Chloe and family members knows that, Beca continue not knowing the turmoil she was cause in Aubrey, pointing at Chloe "your full name is Chloe…" "Beca no I begged you please don't say my middle name please" "Rebecca Beale" this time all the bellas except Chloe started laughing even Aubrey who knew follow suit, Beca than pointing at Fat Amy "your full name is Patricia Hannah Hobart" pointing at Flo "yours is Florencia Florence Fuentes" pointing at CR "yours is Cynthia-Rose Anne Adams" no one ever knew that CR had another middle name, pointing to Lily "yours is Lily 'no middle name' Onarkuramara" Lily nodded pointing to legacy "yours is Emily Olivia Junk" Emily eyes widened she had never told anyone of her middle people just thought she doesn't have one, pointing to Ashley and Jessica "both of yours is Jessica Elizabeth Smith and Ashley Cassandra Jones" all the bellas looked at both Stacie and Beca "How did you guys even find out about our middle names?" Chloe said "Chloe my father is the professor of barden university who do you think sorted through the files when he has to grade" Beca said as if the answer was obvious "and I just tag along with Beca" Stacie said.

Suddenly they heard the door open and in came Beca's father and step-mother "Beca sweetie how are you" Sheila ask her "I've been better" Sheila turned and greeted the girls while Beca's father hang behind to see them interact "when did you guys becomes so chummy with each other?" he ask both the girls but it was Stacie who answered "well sir, Sheila was the only one who supported her in her dream to become a music producer or DJ when you just go off about how it is only a hobby, it was also her who help Beca back into playing her piano, violin and other instruments you probably don't even know that your own wife plays the piano and violin co you?" Caleb Mitchell looked to the floor in shame.

When Beca was finally discharged from the hospital, the bellas finally ask her if she really was a music prodigy and if she could play a couple of her instruments for them, Beca laughed and agreed.

It seems to Stacie that maybe as time goes pass Beca can go back to the Beca she was before the death of her mother a kind, loyal, easy going and nice person she once was.

Hey guys hope this satisfy your hunger (just joking) anyway hope you're not to angry with me for not uploading sooner, hope you forgive me

PEACE OUT


End file.
